


An Unusual Beginning

by Morgane (smilla840)



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: First Meeting, M/M, OCD, Possibly AU, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-03
Updated: 2012-11-03
Packaged: 2017-11-17 16:30:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/553600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilla840/pseuds/Morgane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan’s first day on patrol is far from uneventful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unusual Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at my livejournal.

It’s Ryan Wolfe’s first day on patrol. He’s already checked his weapon ten times and gone over the procedures he’s most likely to need twice. He’s just nervous, he guesses, but his OCD is blowing everything out of proportion. A way to cope with the anxiety, if you will.

He is also pretty sure he isn’t making a stellar first impression. His new partner – ‘Daniels, but call me Mike’ (which Ryan is pretty sure he never will) – keeps sending him weird looks when he catches him muttering under his breath about this or that particularly tricky point in the book. Ryan doesn’t mind, he is used to it. Or rather, he would mind if he didn’t have more important things on his mind at the moment. Like not screwing up on his first day. Hopefully, he won’t, and things will get better. When enough time has passed and he is comfortable in his job, he’ll work on getting rid of the lunatic label he is acquiring right now. 

Or he’ll work solo, he doesn’t mind.

Ryan is so engrossed in his thoughts he almost misses the radio calling their number and fumbles when he answers it. He catches a smirk on Daniels’s face from the corner of his eye and shakes his head. Asshole.

However, the standard demands his complete attention and he settles on ignoring him. Turns out, someone called 911 about a dead body a couple of blocks from where they are. Great. Ryan can already feel his heartbeat rise up. First day, first dead body. Well, not exactly _first_ dead body, but first on the job anyway. He so hopes he won’t make a fool of himself – no need to give Daniels more ammunition than he already has.

 

Thirty minutes later, he is feeling pretty proud of himself. He isn’t doing so bad. Of course so far he hasn’t done much, but still. Confirming there was, indeed, a dead body was fairly easy. Notifying the standard was too. The ME and CSIs are on their way and now it’s up to Ryan and Daniels to clear the scene for them.

Ryan is good at that. Clearing a scene demands focus and meticulousness – so that you don’t get yourself or the ones after you killed – and Ryan has both. In fact, if anything, he has too much. It takes him forever to clear a room and move on to the next, but he isn’t about to rush. Daniels mumbles something about rookies and Ryan snorts. He doesn’t know half of it.

Finally they’re back in the garden, circling around the house to meet back in front of it and that’s when Ryan sees him. A man, kneeling in the grass, looking intently at _something_.

“Miami Dade PD!” he calls out. “Keep your hands where I can see them!”

The man freezes and slowly raises his hands in the air. “Listen...” he starts but Ryan isn’t really listening. Instead he reaches for his radio, keeping his gun trained on the guy.

“Daniels, it’s Wolfe. Get over here.”

“You’re making a mistake here,” the stranger says, his voice faintly amused.

“I’m sure that’s what they all say,” Ryan snaps back, because even if this guy didn’t do anything, he is still walking around a crime scene, messing up the evidence.

Finally – it’s only been a few seconds, but it’s felt like forever to him – Ryan hears Daniels jogging to catch up with him and he resists the urge to turn around to look.

“Well, well, well. Look at what we’ve got here.” Daniels is slightly out of breath and smirking again. “Couldn’t wait now, could you?”

Ryan frowns. Daniels isn’t making any sense. So he risks a quick glance at him and realizes the guy isn’t even talking to him but to his suspect.

When he looks back, the man has turned and Ryan can only stare. He has a badge. First day on the job and he’s aimed his gun at another cop.

Fuck.

“Fuck.” He abruptly lowers his weapon, belatedly realizing it was still trained on the other officer.

The man grins and Ryan is a little taken aback. Oh, _fuck_. 

“So Speedle, trying to get yourself shot?” Daniels interjects. “We hadn’t finished clearing the scene, you know better.”

The man – Speedle? – shrugs. “The garden was clear.”

Daniels rolls his eyes. “Scientists... Come one, Wolfe, we still have to set up a perimeter. The scene is all yours Speedle.”

Ryan follows, casting one last look at Speedle. He finds the other watching him back. 

 

It is only later than Ryan gets a chance to talk to the other man. He has been guarding the perimeter – which is a very boring job, by the way – while mentally berating himself for his mistake, though in all honesty how could he have known? Speedle shouldn’t have been there. Such a blatant disregard for rules and protocols isn’t something his mind can comprehend – at least not yet anyway. That will come later.

He is keeping an eye on the street when he feels someone behind him and it’s him.

“Hi! We weren’t properly introduced earlier.” Speedle is grinning again and it’s hard not to stare. Ryan winces internally. Now is _not_ the time to feel attracted to the guy! “Tim Speedle, Crime Lab. My friends call me Speed.”

“Ryan Wolfe.” Ryan shakes the extended hand and finds himself grinning back. It turns sheepish when he continues, “Sorry about earlier.”

To his surprise Speedle laughs. “Don’t worry about it. Daniels was right, I shouldn’t have been there in the first place. Can’t blame you for doing your job.”

Silence settles between them. It’s not particularly uncomfortable, but there is a subtle tension Ryan can’t quite define and it’s making him nervous. Plus Speedle is just standing there, looking at him. 

“So... you’re done here?” he finally asks and Speedle blinks, coming back to himself. 

“Yeah, I’m done,” he says. “Need to get all this to the lab,” he motions to his briefcase, “and get to work.”

Ryan nods and sees Daniels gesturing to him next to their car. They’re leaving too and Ryan doesn’t want to. He wants to go to the lab with Speedle and find out what they do with the evidence. That’s not an option though.

“Well, I’ll see you around.”

 

And that’s how they meet.


End file.
